Lana's Urges
by Chandelured7
Summary: Warning: Lemons! Smut! Lana finds herself overworked helping her friends lately; after helping Mallow and Kiawe with their new trials, she's too exhausted to even make the trip back home. Lush Jungle and Wela Volcano, combined with Alola's hot sun, hadn't done well to keep Lana anything but sweaty these past few days...and it's caused her to feel urges she had never felt before...
1. Chapter 1

**My second fic, after a long hiatus! Takes place slightly before the events of US/UM! I like to think everyone in US/UM used to have the trials and Totem Pokemon that they had in S/M, but spent time changing them both for newcomers, so that explains why Lana was helping upgrade her own, Kiawe's, and Mallow's trials. Please leave a review and feedback; it would be greatly appreciated! :)**

 **Update 1/23/17: Expanded on this chapter, and added more to the story near the end! Chapter 2 coming soon!**

* * *

Lana dipped her feet into the water, sighing happily as she felt the cold water dancing along her toes. She wiggled them in the water, the toes still very much sticky because of all the sweat that had accumulated throughout the past four days. She had been too busy thinking up of ways to make her Trial better for any newcomers, and had even spent all of the past three days helping Mallow and Kiawe with their new trials as well, testing them to see if they were fair enough for some trainers. And if there was one thing a humid jungle and the peak next to a volcano are known for, it's their heat. And heat meant even more sweat; she had chosen to sleep in an alcove on Brooklet Hill, having been too lazy and tired to even try going home. The particular spot she chose to sleep at, while it was nice and cool at night, was unbearably hot when the sun came up, so now Lana was just looking for relief.

Sweat dripped down from her brow, streaking down her face, nearly stinging her eye as it followed the path along her nose, before eventually dripping down to the corner of her mouth. She blinked as the sudden taste of salt graced her lips, and she found herself subconsciously sticking her tongue out to collect the sweat drop, taking in the saline droplet. Flashes of her time at sea went through her mind, making her yearn even more for the ocean waters. Especially during this unexplained heatwave pouring through Alola. Sighing, she stood up.

The waters were cold, and they were calling for her. Calling for her relief from the unbearable rays of sunlight bearing down on her. She reached down to grab her sailor's top, the hem also soaked with sweat with how much she had accumulated; it was no wonder that the whole thing was completely wet and damp; she would have to wash it later. Still gripping the hem her hands pulled up, she lifted her elbows… And then was hit with a sudden wave of musk emanating from the air.

She blushed as the shirt was just barely over her head when she stopped to search for the source of the smell, only to realize that it was coming from herself. Lana finished taking off her shirt and tossed it aside, before slowly and hesitantly raising her arms up again, exposing her sweaty underarms to the world around her. Their musk permeated the air, and Lana's breathing began to take in more of her own scent with each passing second. She saw the beads of sweat rolling down her armpits and along her side, touching at the swimsuit she wore underneath.

Lana folded her arms behind her head, locking her fingers against each other while she got in many whiffs of her armpit's scent. Did she really smell that bad? That... gross? But… it was _supposed_ to be 'gross', at least. It was _supposed_ to be something that she was ashamed of, smelling so musky and sweaty, and sniffing her own armpits like that to take in even MORE of the scent. But… for some reason… A part of her couldn't help but… _like_ this scent, somehow. It was only 'gross' because she was raised to _believe_ it was, right? Just because the majority dictates or thinks something doesn't always mean it's true...

She dropped her arms to her sides, letting them press against the sweaty sides of her body, and then undid the knot keeping her pants held up, letting them fall to the ground, stepping out of her clothes and sandals, leaving her clad in just her swimsuit.

One of her hands unwittingly wandered near her crotch, brushing up against herself and then… A gasp. A sharp, tingling sensation filled her. It was… strange… She looked down, her legs rubbing up against each other as she felt the tingling sensation continue to permeate through her body originating from her crotch. She raised her arms again, smelling more of her own armpits, before her legs quivered and she felt a strong, burning NEED between her legs.

"This is strange…" she muttered. "This sensation isn't like anything I've ever felt before. And yet…" her voice trailed off, as she looked around. No one was around, but just in case… She pressed her feet back into her sandals, while still in her swimsuit. Leaving her clothes behind, she made her way deeper into the secluded alcove, where she would be out of sight from anyone looking. Her back faced against a giant rock wall which served to protect her from prying eyes, if there were any around to begin with. The tingling sensation in her crotch only got more and more powerful, and she bit her lower lip.

She raised her arms again and took a whiff of her armpit, pressing her nose deep against the flesh. Lana then stuck her tongue out, collecting more droplets of sweat running along her armpit, along with the dried sweat that had already collected there, and ran her tongue up and down the long stretch of underarm. She shuddered, and her thighs began to press against each other more, her legs trembling in pleasure and feeling a sharp sensation of something… good, in her crotch. She felt a wetness grow between her legs. At first, she thought it was just more sweat pooling there, due to how hot it was and how much hotter everything seemed to be getting. But now she was starting to suspect something even more going on there. Curiosity getting the better of her, she begins to strip down rapidly…

"Oh my," mumbled Lana, as she felt the swimsuit sticking to her body, unwilling to be pulled away. "To think that it would get this hot…" She breathed in before peeling away the swimsuit from her skin, the sweat acting as kind of a soft glue. She let out a gasp as she felt the cool air touch her naked skin once the swimsuit was off, and she was blushing even more as she realized that she was just nude… Out in the open. She looked down at herself, at her hard nipples, and her soaked nethers, and she reached a hand down to touch the wet spot against her thigh.

This wasn't sweat at all… Was this pee? She blushed further and collected some of the odd, stringy liquid with two of her fingers, reaching her trembling hand up to put it to her face. She sniffed it, finding it had a subtle, peculiar smell, before putting it in her mouth… It was a strange, tangy taste, nothing like she's ever had before, and its flavor made her let out a small moan and shudder. Whatever that was, it was something… new. And something that she actually found a bit pleasant.

"What… is this strange liquid? It's a bit…sticky," she murmured to herself. "Why do I feel so… odd? I… I feel so strange, but… I must admit that it doesn't feel unpleasant… I just pray that no one is here, looking for their trial…"

She then leaned her head against her underarm and lapped up more sweat, before pressing her lips against it, nibbling at her underarm skin ever so lightly, just letting the skin get pinched between her teeth as she let her tongue flick over it, taking in more of her pungent salty sweat. The smell was intense, three days' worth of perspiration had collected underneath there, and Lana could only imagine if this was what the deep ocean must taste like… She's tasted salt water before, but this… This was something wholly new to her. Yet her curiosity wasn't sated there.

She lifted up one of her feet, removing one of the sandals, but not before leaning forward to get a whiff of the sandal itself, smelling the combination of her foot sweat that had caked into the material of the sandal. She then tossed her sandals aside, sitting herself down on a nearby rock, and lifted both of her feet up to her nose, holding each foot with a hand to ensure that they remained in front of her nose.

She took a smell and… She threw her head back and let out a pleased moan. While she did dip them in water earlier, the water did little to wash away the intense, musky odor of her feet. She pressed her nose between her toes, where even more sweat was gathered. She felt her crotch growing even more wet, and her body trembling as the intense, nigh-overpowering smell entered her nostrils. The smell was sharp, and when she leaned back she could still smell it, the scent lingering for a good few minutes. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to sate her curiosity.

"Ah…! There's no one around… I can do as I please without worrying about getting caught…" The thought had at last hit her, musing the realization to herself out loud. She then opened her mouth and took in her big toes; both of them, and sucked, taking in the combined taste of the water and her dried sweat, creating a symphony of fresh and salty tastes that danced along her taste buds. But soon, the taste of sharp, pungent saltiness overpowered her senses, and it was all that she could taste as she ran her tongue along the sides of her toes, cleaning it almost. She then moved to her smaller toes, taking in multiples of the digits in one go, lapping up any extra sweat that may have advanced. Then, an idea popped in her mind.

"I wonder… if I can make it even… better…" she said in between needy breaths. She raised one of her arms up, once again exposing herself to the scent of her armpit which had regained its odor due to the new sweat that graced it from her experience. Then, using her flexible leg and other hand to guide it, she brushed her toes against her own armpit, collecting some of the sweat of her underarm along her toes. She then brought the toes to her lips… It was an intense, overwhelming combination of her foot sweat and armpit sweat that overtook her mouth, making her moan out as she suckled as much of it as she could before pressing her back against the rock wall of the alcove as her body writhed from the pleasure of what she had tasted.

She gasped and breathed heavily, panting, chest rising and falling from her breaths, before she looked down between her legs, where a small puddle of her own juices had formed… And, remembering the taste of it from before, she then used her toe to collect some of the juices, coating the digit with her own tangy nectar, which she then lifted up to her lips, sucked on happily, and moaned~

Her inner walls had convulsed, causing Lana's very first orgasm, triggered by the combined taste of her foot and armpit sweat alone...though, being as old as she was, she had no idea what had just happened to her, or what even came over her. Once her body had calmed down from the high it had gotten, Lana took one last deep breath to compose herself, and put her swimsuit and sandals back on, heading back to where the rest of her clothes were, and folded them before putting them in a safer place. She was relieved no one had seen her... It would've been extremely embarrassing if someone caught her sniffing and licking herself the way she did... and totally naked, no less.

Though she spent the rest of the day completely confused. What _did_ come over her earlier? Her expression grew rather puzzled as she used the rest of her time at Brooklet Hill to train her new Totem Pokemon, Araquanid, and finish preparations for her new, upgraded trial. She had so many questions inside her head... Isn't she supposed to be grossed out by things like... body odor? Why did she... like it? And why did her private part react so strangely to it? And that odd, stringy liquid that came out of her... What was it?

It was all so strange. She wondered if all of this was normal...

Embarrassment kicked in the more she thought about it, causing her face to blush slightly, and she decided she should just forget about this whole situation altogether. _Even if it felt... good._ It must have been... the heat wave causing strange effects on her, is all. She _had_ overworked herself quite a bit these past few days, walking all over Akala on foot to help set up Mallow's and Kiawe's new trials, as well as her own, with few breaks... Maybe she was just tired, and she wasn't feeling quite right? That was the best she could come up with trying to think through this with as best she could.

Regardless of the cause, however, she definitely wasn't going to tell anyone about this. She didn't want to risk weirding everyone out, or worse, potentially getting in trouble. Her thoughts over what happened to her made the entire day feel like it passed by within minutes, and before she knew it, as she called on her Totem Araquanid to practice their battle strategies one last time as she watched from the shore, the sun had begun to set. She had walked and swam all across Brooklet Hill, talking to her new Dewpider friends and helping them work alongside her Wishiwashi to confuse new trialgoers that were sure to attempt her trial this year, occasionally taking breaks to eat the snacks she brought that Mallow made for her. Lana knew many trialgoers last year spread the word about her Totem Wishiwashi and her pranks from her original trial, so she decided to shake things up even more this time.

Yawning and stretching one of her arms up, exhaustion began to catch up with her once again, putting her pants and sailor top back on. Getting to swim in the cool ocean waters of Brooklet Hill was just the cooldown she needed... though having to take the long walk back home in the endlessly hot and humid Alolan air was the last thing she was looking forward to. It seemed this heat wave had still not let up. At least, for now, she smelled more like the salty sea breeze and the ocean water...

Tired, she grabbed her things and began making the long way back to Konikoni City... already beginning to work up a sweat again, not even ten minutes in.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day…

Lana let out a groan as the sun shined through her bedroom window. She rose up, feeling the sheets beneath her sticking to the exposed skin of her arms and shoulders as she did so, the fabric having gotten somewhat soaked on her due to the amount of sweat she had on her the previous night. She hadn't had time to get to the shower, or bathe, despite the smell she left as she went through the house, but her mother didn't have the heart to tell her to take a bath before going to bed. After all, Lana looked way too exhausted, and she wanted the poor thing to get some rest, despite the protests of her sisters (especially since they had to sleep in the bunk beneath hers). It didn't help at all that the heat wave that fell upon Alola had not dissipated yet, and had in fact worsened overnight. All in all, it led to her getting even sweatier over the last night, especially now that the hot, morning sun had cast a ray of heat upon her as she rose from bed. She winced and threw off her covers, and she was immediately hit with a wave of her own musk; it was then that she remembered the sensations she felt yesterday. The familiar warmth she felt all over her body. The warmth she felt between her legs…

She blinked and turned to the closed door of her room. Her mother was away doing errands, and her sisters were gone for the day with her, as well. She had the whole house to herself… The implications of her being alone suddenly came rushing through her head, and with it came the same swelling feeling within her that she felt the previous day, when she was alone at Brooklet Hill. She bit her lower lip and turned her attention to the door leading to the bathroom, where the bath tub and shower waited for her… But… Those could wait. She shook her head and sat herself against the door, pressing her weight against it so that she could not only listen in and hear her family should they return, but also make sure that if they were to try and enter her room, she could stall them and reorient herself, and perhaps come up with an excuse. After all, she didn't know how her mother or her sisters would react. But she brushed all of that out of her head. Lana needed to recreate what happened yesterday, so she can get it out of her mind… At least, she hoped. She lifted her arms up, pressing the palms of her hands to the back of her head before leaning against them, trapping her hands between her head and the door so she couldn't move them. Her armpits were exposed and radiated the musk that she had gotten familiar with before, and oh did she want to get familiar with it once again. With her armpits at either side of her face, both of them emitting the strange, strong, and salty smelling scent that hadn't been freshened up since the previous day, Lana felt her legs trembling, and she felt a soft warmth and wetness between her legs.

"This must be it," she said, trying to be observant, though her voice was tinted with a needy lust that consumed her. "I just need a little more. This seems to be working…" She leaned her head to the side, pressing her nose against the curve of her armpit, burying her nostrils against the sour smelling flesh and taking a big whiff. She could feel not only the dried sweat from yesterday but also the new coat of sweat on her underarm against her nose, the sensation and the smell making her equally smelly toes curl in anticipation for more. She felt the wet stickiness becoming more and more prominent between her legs, and she had to force herself to try and calm down, to steady her heavy, needy breathing so that she could listen outside her door and make sure that her mother or her sisters weren't home. She took a good ten seconds to simply listen, to make sure she didn't miss the sound of their footsteps or their faint voices, and it was ten seconds of torture on her own part, since it was ten seconds that she could have spent exploring her own body…

"They don't seem to be home yet," she sighed, breathing in more of her own sweat, letting the spicy scent drift into her nostrils as she nuzzled her own armpit. She stuck her tongue out and ran it along the curve of her underarm, lapping up as much of the stray sweat as she could, essentially 'cleaning herself'. Or so she tried to justify to herself, at least. Her saliva mixed with her armpit sweat to create a potent smell, one that was more intense than just her sweat alone. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she took in this new combination scent of her fresh saliva and sweat, the smell so strong that it made her mind tingle and buzz, while her body continued to writhe in the pleasure. Her chest was rising up and down with her breathing, and her heart was pounding like crazy with how much sensation and pleasure she was feeling. She continued to lap her tongue at her armpit, before alternating to the other one. That one wasn't 'cleaned' yet, and it had some fresh sweat that she needed to absolutely collect. She licked at the underarm flesh before pinching her teeth against the flesh, biting at it softly, but only ever so softly that she didn't hurt herself. She rang her tongue all over the armpit skin that she had trapped between her teeth, focusing it down as much she could before letting go. She felt more and more of that sensation building within her, more and more of that warmth and more and more of that sweet, sticky liquid building between her legs and staining her thighs.

But simply smelling her own pits… didn't feel like enough. Yesterday it might have been enough, especially with how much she used her feet, but today she felt that it was… lacking. Severely lacking. She let one of her arms down while her feet rubbed up against each other, her toes gripping at the socks on her feet as she slowly peeled them off, the fabric having gotten a bit stuck on her sweaty soles and toes. As soon as the socks were off she tossed them to the sides, and additional waft of musk emanating from her feet made Lana moan.

"The scent is wonderful… So wonderful. But why isn't it enough?"

Her curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled down her pants and looked down between her legs, noticing a trickle of the sticky juices rolling down her thigh. She reached forward and with two fingers scooped up some of the juices, before closing her eyes and bringing it to her mouth, closing her lips around the digit before passing her tongue against the juice covered fingertips. Lana felt herself writhe sharply at the taste, gasping, more of her juices beginning to form. She blushed and leaned forward to take more of it, but this time she brought her cum-coated fingers up to her nose to get a good sniff. It smelled so good… She licked it up once more, before moving her other hand between her legs, brushing up against her nethers and...

"Ahhhh!" she moaned, right as her fingertips brushed against her womanhood. She squirmed in pleasure, the feeling of her fingers brushing up against her nethers resonating throughout her body, sending shockwaves of pleasure cascading throughout her form. She began to breathe heavier than before, eyes wide, the feeling never leaving her mind. It took her a good few seconds to realize the amount of noise she just made, and she had to press her ear against the door once again to listen in and make sure that her mother or her sisters were not home. Again, she took another ten seconds to listen… Or at least she should have. After hearing no sound coming in she immediately moved her hand back down to her nether region and rubbed, her form writhing and squirming once again as she felt the pleasure that the action was doing. Not only that, but when she retracted her hands, she noticed the amount of juices that had coated them. Her eyes went wide.

"So that's how it's done…" she deduced. She gulped, and wanted to test it out even further, and pushed her hand beneath her panties and began to stroke her slit gently. She pressed her head back against the wall, banging against it slightly, but she didn't mind the minor amount of pain compared to the huge amount of pleasure that she was getting out of her body. She felt that sensation building up once again, and continued to build up the more she rubbed at herself. Lana continued her moans, a moan for each time her fingers moved down her slit, and another for each time it moved up. It was then that she accidentally pushed one of her fingers inside of her own womanhood, pushing it into her tight nethers, having lubricated herself enough for her finger to effortlessly fit inside Lana's eyes shot open.

"AAAAAHHHHN!~" she screamed out, feeling her inner walls tingle with pleasure and radiate with warmth, all while she felt more of the sticky goodness growing, welling up inside of herself. "More… " she moaned, biting her lower lip, and she pushed another finger inside of herself, making her smelly toes curl. With one hand on her groin she raised her arm once more, placing her armpit right next to herself again. Perhaps if she were to combine the two sensations… With the strong, potent musk of her armpit filling her nostrils (which was also mixing in with the musk emanating from her feet, crotch, and the rest of her body), combined with the exploration of her nether region, Lana felt herself going wild with pleasure. All coherent thought began to leave her body. She couldn't even care if her mother or her sisters entered the house that moment, or rather, she was so lost in her pleasure that she probably wouldn't even know or notice. But that feeling… That strong, powerful feeling that was building up inside of her that previous day?... It absolutely _paled_ in comparison to what she was feeling today. Her fingers began to push in and out of her pussy, finding that the quick back and forth motion of her fingers against her own inner walls was a very effective method of extracting her own juices and providing the most amount of that pleasurable sensation that she was craving so much. Lana bit her lower lip and buried her nose against her armpit, taking in a deep whiff while the pressure continued to build within her. She could feel it building, and building, and she knew that she just needed release. She just needed absolute satisfaction. With both the scent of her sweat and the fingers exploring her sensitive spot, she felt herself getting closer, and closer, and closer, until.

"AAAAAAHHHHN~ I-IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed, as a torrent of her juices spilled from her nethers, coating her thighs and the floor beneath her. She continued to orgasm, the pleasure reaching a perfect crescendo while her back arched forward, her body continuing to writhe as shockwaves of pleasure tore through her body, drowning out any other senses.

Lana laid her back against the door, gasping for breath, breathing in and out heavily. She simply laid there, back against her door, feeling absolutely exhausted as her whole body reeked of musk, sweat, and sex. It took her a good five minutes of being lost in her own pleasure before she leaned forward, and noticed the considerable pool of her own juices that was now spilled onto the floor.

"Oh dear," she said, blushing. "If I'm to do this again at some point, I need some way to hide this and clean this up."

Standing up on wobbly legs, she looked around for a towel, before going inside of her bathroom. She brought her own personal towel out and moved to clean up the mess, but not before spotting something out of the corner of her eye. It was a glass bottle, which once contained some bath product, but was now emptied and cleaned out. She regarded it for a moment, tilting her head, milling over the possibilities she can do with that glass bottle.

"I wonder… No, I would need a place to hide it. Though… I think I know of a location where my mother and sisters wouldn't find it."


End file.
